Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is a powerful ninja from both the Ninja Gaiden and the Dead or Alive series who made his debut to Dead Fantasy in the fifth episode. __TOC__ Background Ryu Hayabusa is the star of the Ninja Gaiden series and a major character in the Dead or Alive series. He had some adventures with his love interest, Irene Lew, and is a member of his father's clan. Ryu belongs to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, which was headed by Ryu's father, Jô Hayabusa. He has mastered everything he learned from his school, much to the delight of his father. According to Ninja Gaiden, the only known survivor of the Hayabusa clan is Ryu. He's also a good friend of the Mugen Tenshin ninja Hayate and became acquainted with his friend's clan. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy V Ryu appears at the end of Dead Fantasy V. He rescues Kasumi by simultaneously dispatching all of the remaining Kasumi Alpha clones. He is accompanied by Momiji, who replays all of Kasumi's memories of the Dead Fantasy saga so far. The montage ends showing Cloud's interruption of Kasumi's previous fight. The three ninja then teleport away. Dead Fantasy VIII Ryu appears rushing toward Kairi along with Momiji on top of the building. They stand and watch as Kairi allows her Nobody, Naminé, to take control of her body. Immediately, Momiji draws her weapon and challenges Naminé, while Ryu just stands and watches them fight. When Momiji dashes through the sky to land an attack on Naminé, Ryu pushes her out of Naminé's way sensing the danger. After watching the summoning of Vincent Valentine, he readies himself posed next to Momiji while he pulls out his Dragon Sword. Appearance N/A Fighting Capacity So far, Ryu has not fought an opponent, but he has shown that he can kill more than one enemy at once. When he fights, he'll use Hayabusa Ninjutsu. His weapon of choice is the Dragon Sword. Relationships Kasumi Ryu is great friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. During his youth, Ryu promised Hayate that he will protect Kasumi at all cost. Ryu has been keeping that promise since the first DOA game when he entered the tournament to help Kasumi. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches Kasumi as he's one of her only ninja allies that isn't under the burdens of the laws of the Mugen Tenshin Village. Also some Dead or Alive fans believe that Ryu has romantic feelings for Kasumi, but it's unknown if he really does. In the Dead Fantasy series, Ryu still seems to be protecting Kasumi, as he had saved her from her clones almost at the end of Dead Fantasy V. He then catches her in his arms as she drops her Wakizashi into the lake of blood she was fighting her clones in and falls unconscious due to too much fighting and blood loss. After Momiji scans her memories, the two ninjas teleport away with Kasumi, most likely to get aid for her wounds. Its unknown which episode Kasumi will come back into action or where Ryu and Momiji took her. Momiji Momiji is the last of the Hayabusa Clan's shrine maidens, and is also Ryu's student. A prodigy in the Ninja Arts, Momiji has grown to be an exceptional kunoichi in her own right. She looks up to her master with pride, and Ryu is equally proud of his disciple and sister-in-arms. Gallery Screenshots File:3 Ninjas.png File:Random Frame 006 by montyoum.jpg Namine12.jpg Promotional Art ryu ready for this.jpg Trivia *Ryu will possibly fight Vincent Valentine in Dead Fantasy VIII. External Links *Ryu on the Ninja Gaiden Wiki *Ryu on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Kids